


or quality of being

by Code16



Series: and enter [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Threats, established "relationship" (sort of), sort of sexual slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code16/pseuds/Code16
Summary: "He doesn’t move. Feanor, having tossed the first order over his shoulder, turns in his chair in full at the silence. “Has it been too long since I’ve whipped you properly as well?”“I - I have tea with father this afternoon.”"(Note: again no sex on screen here but there's a mention and there are onscreen things that are def both at least sexual-tinged and nonconsensual and also the entire relationship context remains rape, so it's getting the warning.)





	or quality of being

Feanor has been slow to decision today. Nolofinwe had come to his chambers when appointed; for nearly a quarter of an hour now has knelt, still dressed as he came, on Feanor’s floor, Feanor busy at his other desk with his back to him, scribing some missive or letter. Finally, Feanor lays it aside. “It’s been too long since I’ve fucked you properly. Undress, bend over the desk.” He doesn’t move. Feanor, having tossed the first order over his shoulder, turns in his chair in full at the silence. “Has it been too long since I’ve whipped you properly as well?” 

“I - I have tea with father this afternoon.” He knows what ‘properly’ means, for Feanor. And - it is not as though he thinks their father doesn’t  _ know _ , and yet-.

“Ah.” There is silence. Nolofinwe doesn’t raise his head; is unsure if this is for Feanor’s sake. 

“Get up, bend over the desk.” He reaches for the fastening of his robe. “No, as you are. Over the desk.” He obeys. Feanor pushes up his robes himself, lowers his underclothes below his knees before slapping him with a hand. He rises up slightly, more from surprise than anything else. Quickly lowers himself back down. If Feanor’s patience with him is not spent already, he had best not spend it so shortly into his punishment. 

Feanor continues, until Nolofinwe is biting his lip where he has laid his head across his arms. But it is kind, to start like this. Will make the whipping easier to bear. (Does not make thought of the afternoon much easier. But it is not as though he thinks their father does not know. Might have not himself punished him for disobedience, were Feanor not more than capable to the task.)

Feanor stops. “That will fade by afternoon.” It will. Feanor is a good judge of these things. “Dress and leave. I will see you two hours after your tea.” He doesn’t move, again, again caught off his guard. It does not seem actually  _ likely _ he has  _ misheard- _ . “Unless you want a whipping now after all?” He gets up, quickly. Fixes his clothes. Even dressing barely stings; he doubts he will feel almost anything at all in an hour. Is not sure if he should say -

“Well? Get out. If I’m to spend the evening on you I have a lot of work to finish.”

He bows, and doesn’t hesitate again, and gets out. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- The alternative (facetious) description for this story is 'what being nice (kind of) (not actually obviously) looks like on Feanor'.
> 
> \- This story originally came out of me thinking about what Finwe and Nolo's relationship might be like in this verse, since it seems it would be. Rather - awkward. For obvious reason.
> 
> Title from the [google dictionary's definition for leniency](https://www.google.com/search?rls=en&q=leniency). _"the fact or quality of being more merciful or tolerant than expected; clemency."_ (Again, not really actually.)
> 
> [My tumblr for these kinds of things](http://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com). I love fandom social things, and anyone who feels like they might want to message etc me for any reason is encouraged to totally do so.


End file.
